In and Out of Sync
by Kneazlekit
Summary: Sometimes going to school can bring about changes in things no one ever thought would change. Oneshot. Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander. Part of the Turquoise-'verse.


Title: In and Out of Sync

Genre: Harry Potter, Post-Epilogue

Rating: PG

Main characters: Lorcan and Lysander

Summary: Sometimes going to school can bring about changes in things no one ever thought would change. Not twincest. Oneshot.

--

No one was ever sure how to deal with them.

Identical twins, silver-blond, and always in sync with one another, they were completely other-worldly.

Their mother, Luna, was possibly the only one who ever could understand them. She would laugh at their jokes and nod along to their stories, but even she looked confused sometimes. Their father, Rolf, would take his signals from Mother, as if he could only understand things translated through her.

When their family visited one of the African wizarding tribes, the witch-doctor had taken one look at the two of them and screamed out in a language unknown by anyone but the tribe.

They didn't visit that tribe again.

--

Not many people could stand to be around them for long. Lily Luna Potter often visited as if to see if she was worthy of being named after their mother.

"Are you coming back, red Luna?" Lorcan said, his head tilted slightly to the side.

"Back to us, red Luna?" Lysander echoed, his head tilting the same way as his brother's.

Lily smiled slowly. She often had to catch herself from flinching at their strangeness, but she was better then most. "Well, you're going to Hogwarts soon. I'll see you both on the train. You guys can meet my friends, they're all fifth years like me too, but I'm sure they won't mind sitting with some firsties." She beamed at them.

Lorcan and Lysander nodded in sync. "We'll see you then, red Luna." Lysander said.

"Then on the train." Lorcan echoed.

"Will you buy us—" Lysander shifted his head to see their family friend better.

"—Treats from the cart?" Lorcan entwined his fingers with his brother's.

"They say the treats are good there." Lysander nodded as he finished the pieced question.

Lily brushed her fingers through her long red hair, "Sure, but don't expect any of those lollies you two like so much with the bugs in them. I've told you before that those aren't actually things meant to be eaten."

The twins nodded and turned away, holding up a book in between them. Lily realized this was the end of their conversation and got up from the armchair in front of the couch the two boys shared. "See you guys on the platform."

"Bye, red Luna." They both chorused from behind the book.

--

"I'm worried about them, Lily."

"I'm sure they'll do fine, Aunt Luna."

"It's just… they're like me, but more then."

"They live a bit in their own world. They just need to remember there's more then just their world and there are people that want to get to know them too."

"I know… They're intelligent. They can manage, I'm sure. People are nicer now then they were when I was in school."

"Don't worry about them. They're very capable boys, Aunt Luna."

--

Lysander plucked a string on the box on his lap. The harsh note rang through the small compartment. Lorcan plucked a note on his own box. Small and simple instruments, the wood was carved with all sorts of beautiful symbols.

A knock on the door, made them both look up as a young boy stuck his head in. "Anyone—ah, hullo." He grinned, showing a gap where his front teeth should have been, "Do you guys mind sharing?"

"No, come in." The twins chorused. They boy looked slightly startled, then bounced in, as much as one could bounce while dragging a heavy trunk.

"Hullo, I'm Jack Lark!" The boy was very small, but wore the typical excited expression that seemed to be just as identifying as their height, labeling them all as first years. He had soft brown hair and dark chocolate eyes.

They nodded in greeting and Lorcan introduced them, "We're Lorcan and Lysander Scamander."

Jack pursed his lips after a moment. "Which one of you is which though?"

Lysander shrugged. "Would you like to guess?"

"Guess which one is which?" Lorcan echoed.

Jack looked confused, but up to the challenge. Pointing one grubby finger at Lorcan he said "You're probably Lore-can, because you said your name first." His finger shifted to Lysander, "You're Lie-sander then."

"Correct." They chorused, than returned to plucking a duet on their box-shaped instruments.

Jack didn't understand the signal of the end of the conversation. "What are you playing?"

"Music." They said.

"Well yes, but what are those?" His small finger was pointed at their boxes.

"They're a gift," Lorcan shrugged.

"A Gift from Egypt," Lysander nodded.

"You've been to Egypt? That's so cool!" Jack exclaimed gleefully.

"Mother and father travel a lot." Lorcan plucked a melody on his box.

"They write books on magical creatures." Lysander offered as his melody inter wove with his brother's.

"Cool. My mum and dad don't do anything that cool. I've only been to Italy a few times." Jack grinned, his hands resting on his knees.

Lysander plucked a sour note. The twins both frowned at the instruments for a moment before continuing their impromptu melodies.

"We liked Italy." Lorcan watched Jack with a certain amount of vague interest.

"They had a nice Thestral colony." Lysander tilted his head.

"Thestrals?" Jack knit his brows together.

Without even looking at each other, the twins when into a chorused explanation of the strange creatures, regardless of the fact that they had never been able to see them.

--

"Lorcan Scamander"

Lorcan unwound his fingers from his brother's and strode to the stool in the middle of the Great Hall.

Lysander shifted from foot to foot, watching his brother nervously. It wasn't that they had never been without one another, but Lysander was always a little more nervous without his brother. It was like half of him was suddenly missing.

It was fitting that Lorcan was sorted first. He was the one who made most decisions between them. He would decide what House was best for them.

Lysander didn't allow his mind to wander to the fear that they would be in different Houses. They had heard about the Patil twins whom were sorted differently, but Lily had told him about her uncles, Fred and George, whom had been sorted into the same House. No one talked much about Fred anymore. Lysander's stomach gave a sickened twist, and he tried to think of better, happier things.

"RAVENCLAW!" The Hat shouted. Lorcan took off the hat and set on the stool. He nodded at his brother before wandering to sit at the fore-mentioned table.

"Lysander Scamander"

Lysander strode to the stool and the Hat was placed upon his head.

"_Twins, hm?_" A voice whispered in his ear.

_Yes._ Lysander glanced around the Hall. So many people…

"_You're smart too, just like him. I told him he would do well in Slytherin._" The Hat brought him back to the present. "_You, however, seem better fit for Hufflepuff._"

Lysander's stomach gave another twist. _I don't want to be sorted away from my brother_. He thought firmly.

"_Ah, so you do have a bit of the spunk your brother flaunts everywhere. You do have that drive. You just have to search harder to find it. But_," The Hat seemed to be warning him, "_If you search for that drive, you might be sorry_."

_Don't sort us different_. Lysander shrank in his seat, as if trying to disappear from all the stares focused on him.

"_If you're sure._" The Hat paused, "_Then you'll be in _RAVENCLAW!" The last word was shouted aloud and Lysander let out a soft breath of relief and went to join his brother.

--

Jack had been sorted into Gryffindor, so he sat at a different table.

Lysander glanced up and down the Ravenclaw table. Lorcan had secured them both seats within the group of other Ravenclaw first years. They all looked excited but worn through as if all the nervous energy from the whole day was finally catching up with them.

Lysander nearly elbowed the girl beside him in the face. "Apologies." He nodded to her and reached for the rolls.

"S'ok," she grinned, then eyed the two of them. "Are you two twins, then?"

Lysander and Lorcan nodded.

"Fun. I'm Tally Longbottom." She said as she cut her roll open neatly, "My mum was in Hufflepuff and my dad was in Gryffindor, so this is an interesting surprise."

"Lorcan and—"

"—Lysander Scamander."

"Our mother was in Ravenclaw." Lorcan swiped Lysander's potato.

Lysander popped one of Lorcan's carrots in his mouth, "Father didn't go to Hogwarts."

Tally lopped some butter onto her knife and began buttering her roll, "My dad works here. He's the Herbology Professor." She gestured to the row of teachers.

Lorcan smiled, munching on a carrot, "Oh, I remember him from mother's photos."

"She loved his letters when we were in South America." Lysander stole back part of his potato.

"Oh! You're Luna's twins then." Tally grinned, "I had forgotten that you're the same age as me. Good to meet you, then."

"Pleasure, Counter" The twins chorused, nodding back to her.

"…Counter?" Tally looked faintly confused.

"A tally—" Lorcan shrugged.

"—Is a way to keep count." Lysander nodded.

"Oh…" Tally blinked.

--

Two beds. How strange.

Lysander glanced at his brother. This wouldn't do.

If the others in their dormitory thought it was strange to see two of the beds pushed up against other another, with two trunks at the edge, they didn't comment.

--

Assigned seats were not fun either.

Lysander sat on the opposite side of the room from his brother.

It was very disconcerting.

He didn't like it when the teacher called on his brother and he couldn't say the answer with Lorcan. They both always had the same answers. They always just _knew_ what the other was thinking. So it was strange to be forced to be separate.

Tally was happy to sit next to him though. They liked her. She didn't startle at their odd behavior or question them about things they didn't like to explain.

Still, it was always strange to be apart from his twin.

--

Tally wanted to be partnered with one of them during Herbology, but they were only allowed two to a group.

Lorcan glanced from Professor Longbottom to Tally.

"Why not ask him?"

"Ask who what?" Tally blinked at him, but Lysander answered her.

"Proffy Plant. Ask him."

Lorcan gestured at Professor Longbottom, "Ask him to be a trio."

She blanched at this. "But… That's showing favoritism!" she exclaimed.

Lorcan tilted his head to the side, "So?"

Lysander frowned. Favoritism was practically cheating, and Ravenclaws didn't cheat. Instead he offered, "If not, I'll pair with you, Sprout."

Lorcan shot him an odd look, but didn't say anything.

Tally just looked confused. "Sprout? I thought my nickname was Counter?" The twins never called people by their names. That's just how things were.

Lysander shrugged, "You're Proffy Plant's daughter." He said, as if that made perfect sense—and, well of course it did—to him anyway. Lysander caught the flicker of confusion in Lorcan's eyes and faltered for a moment—but confusion was replaced with understanding and everything was right again.

--

"Lorcan!" Tally frowned at him.

Lysander shook his head, "Not."

"Fine," Her frown turned into a scowl, "Lysander then."

He looked up at her with vague interest. Her blond hair pulled into two short pigtails and her long-fingered hands on her hips. "Where's your brother?"

"Up the stairs, in bed, Sprout" Lysander shrugged. Lorcan had been too tired to read with Lysander that night.

Tally faltered. "He's asleep already?"

"Probably," He glanced up at her again, "Is that strange?"

She didn't frown but she did knit her brows together, "Well, this is the first time I've seen you two apart by choice."

Lysander didn't answer, but he did frown in thought.

--

"Tally could you—" Lysander jerked his head up at the sound of a book hitting the library floor.

Lorcan was also staring at Tally, "Sprout, are you injured?"

She slowly bent down and retrieved the book, before turning her wide eyes back on the two of them—Lysander in particular. "You called me Tally."

Lorcan looked faintly amused, "Your name is Tally."

"But you never call me that." Tally sat down at their table.

"We never call anyone by name." Lorcan shrugged, but turned a glance back to his silent brother.

"But…" Their friend said slowly as if willing this to make sense to her by words alone, "You just called me by name."

"I did." Lysander said faintly, his skin paled. Lorcan gave him a sharp look.

Lorcan opened his mouth, but closed it after a moment, unsure of how to say anything. Lysander watched him with a sense of fear. This didn't make sense. They never asked each other anything. They always knew what was on each other's mind.

Lysander tried to stifle the feeling of disconnect, but the truth was that he didn't know what his brother wanted to say. He didn't know why he had called Tally by her name. He didn't know what his brother was going to do next.

--

They had been missing each other's sentences all week. They had spoken over each other and clashed movements.

This wasn't right at all.

Something was wrong.

--

They curled up with each other, like puppies seeking warmth from their littermates.

The blankets were tangled between them, and their pillows were scattered throughout the bed.

Even with all the differences between them now, Lysander couldn't sleep apart from his brother. He no longer knew if his brother felt the same, or if Lorcan put up with it because that was now they had always done things.

He knew one day they would have to sleep alone. After all, they were nearly teenagers now. Lysander buried his head into his sleeping brother's arms. He didn't want this last strip of space to be pushed between them.

It was a silly fear, but he didn't want this last distance to be the thing to make them completely different people.

--

"You're not sick." Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes at them.

"But we—"

"It's not right—"

Lysander and Lorcan glanced at one another, both faces riddled with panic.

The school healer sighed, closing on of the windows against a light snow that was bringing to come down. "You're not sick. This is common in twins when they start to grow up."

"This is permanent?" Lorcan's voice wavered slightly like a tree branch in the wind.

"It doesn't go away?" Lysander wrapped his arms around himself. "It's not _right_."

"Of course it's not right! It's awful!" Lorcan snapped, rounding on his brother. "I can't—" _think what you think_.

"Then stop talking!" Lysander snapped back at him. "It'll—" _go away if we don't_.

_No it won't._ Lorcan growled, "It won't go away. You heard her it's—" _only going to get worse as we get older_

_Oh shut up!_ Lysander threw his arms into the air.

"No you shut up!" Lorcan snarled, than paused.

Lysander froze. "I… I didn't say anything."

"Anything aloud," Lorcan frowned in thought, than paused again, "Wait—"

"—You just—!" Lysander blinked at his brother.

Madam Pomfrey looked vaguely amused. "Are you two happy now? I didn't understand much of that, but I assume you're fine now?"

Lorcan and Lysander both glanced up at her and nodded, in sync again.

--

Lorcan wandered over to the table in the library, setting his books carefully on the wooden surface. "What—" He looked repulsed by the idea of having to ask his twin about anything, "What was _that_ all about?"

Lysander studied his brother's face carefully. He knew it was a mirror reflection of his own… but he had never been able to see why _he_, Lysander, would be mixed up with Lorcan. They were… they were different people, surely… right?

He pursed his lips distasteful of questions as well. "With the healer, or last week?" They shouldn't have to _ask_, it was so… so…_ normal_. Lysander blinked.

Lorcan frowned and spoke carefully as if the question curled strangely around his tongue, "Last week." He shoved one book over at his brother.

"I don't know about last week." Turning a page with the air of someone handling a baby, Lysander shrugged, "I have a book already." He glanced at the cover of the other book. It was a copy of book his brother had in hand.

His brother frowned and sat down in the seat next to Lysander. "When did we start reading different book?"

Lysander looked up, startled. "I—" He looked down at his book with an offended air. The knowledge suddenly dawned on him. "Last Friday," He said, now really looking at his book with an offended expression.

Lorcan looked puzzled. "But," He paused, the words still sluggish as if it was purely _wrong_ to have to talk to his brother in his fashion, "You like the books I like… right?" Lysander jerked his head up to stare at his brother's slightly hurt face.

"I do!" Lysander insisted, then paused the same way his twin had, "I just… didn't want to wait for you to finish before I read more."

Lorcan caressed the book in front of him, "You always did read faster." He spoke softly, with the tone of someone trying not to wake a sleeping terror.

Lysander bit the inside of his lip, "Sorry."

"But you're not going to stop, right?" Lorcan echoed his twin's thoughts, but a hint of strange questioning still hung on the words.

Lysander smiled faintly, they were back in sync… if only partly. "No… No, I won't stop reading."

--

It was strange.

But their parents never confused them now.

Lysander and Lorcan had come off the train into their waiting arms and Father had smiled at them. "Lorcan, let me get your trunk. Mum can get yours, Lysander."

Lorcan had looked at their father sharply. Rolf had never been able to tell them apart before, yet… he took the correct trunk from the correct boy.

Mother had just smiled secretly. Lysander let a small smile curl across his lips as well.

Things were going to be alright.


End file.
